The present invention relates to the field of navigation in a motorized vehicle. The present invention also relates to the field of wireless communication of voice and data streams. The present invention also relates to the field of distributing data over a digital data network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a means and method of interfacing navigational equipment, such as a Global Positioning System (GPS), and wireless voice and data networks with a wired, digital data network installed in a vehicle so that data from the navigational equipment and wireless networks can be distributed and used by devices on the in-vehicle network.
Global Positioning Systems (GPS) are self-contained, portable devices that use transmissions from a number of orbiting satellites to determine their own location. A GPS unit can define its location in terms of latitude and longitude anywhere in the world.
For obvious reasons, GPS units are commonly used in motorized vehicles: cars, trucks, buses, boats, ships, aircraft, etc. With the information from an on-board GPS unit, and a review of how that information changes over time, a vehicle""s direction or heading, velocity and other parameters can be determined. Additionally, other navigational equipment can be used to supplement the data generated by a GPS unit.
GPS units are also often integrated with an electronic mapping system. The mapping system may include a display device on which a map of the user""s locality is displayed. With the GPS data, the position of the user or the user""s vehicle can be illustrated on the displayed map to assist a user in finding his or her way to a destination that is also mapped. The mapping system may also be able to generate directions or prompts based on a designated destination and the user""s current location as identified by the GPS data.
While GPS units and related equipment help a user navigate while in unfamiliar territory, the user can also stay in communication while roaming using a wireless telephone. Wireless telephones operate by transmitting radio frequency (RF) signals between the user""s handset unit and a network of base stations distributed throughout a service area. These wireless networks, sometimes referred to as Wireless Wide-Area Networks (WWANs), can be used to transmit data as well as voice to and from the user""s location.
In addition to conventional WWAN infrastructure for supporting wireless telephones and other wireless data devices, some localities are developing wireless data networks on a more limited scale. These networks, Wireless Local-Area Networks (WLANs), may exist, for example, in a particular building, among a complex of buildings, in a particular neighborhood or business district, etc. WLANs can also be used for carrying data, including voice data, to and from a user""s registered wireless device. Additionally, a Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN) will allow wireless devices to communicate inside the vehicle. These networks can connect cellphones, headphones, personal digital assistants and other information devices over a limited range.
Thus, GPS and other navigational equipment help a user to constantly identify his or her position and navigate to a desired destination. At the same time, wireless networks and the devices that communicate with those networks, allow the user to remain in voice and data communication while traveling. Consequently, a natural environment for the use of both GPS and wireless communications is in a user""s vehicle.
This being the case, there is a need in the art for an improved means and method of integrating GPS and wireless communication systems with the systems of a user""s vehicle so as to make the GPS and wireless communication systems more readily and safely accessible to the vehicle operator during travel.
The present invention meets the above-described needs and others. Specifically, the present invention provides an improved means and method of integrating GPS and wireless communication systems with the systems of a user""s vehicle so as to make the GPS and wireless communication systems more readily and safely accessible to the vehicle operator during travel.
Additional advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows or may be learned by those skilled in the art through reading these materials or practicing the invention. The advantages of the invention may be achieved through the means recited in the attached claims.
The present invention may be embodied and described as a navigational system for a vehicle having: a GPS receiver; a digital data network installed in the vehicle; and a network interface connecting the GPS receiver and the digital data network. The GPS receiver outputs navigational data on the digital data network.
In another embodiment, the present invention may provide a wireless communication system for a vehicle having: a wireless network stage with an antenna for communicating with a wireless network that has a service area in which the vehicle is located; a digital data network installed in the vehicle; and a digital network interface connecting the wireless network stage to the digital data network so that data received via the wireless network stage can be transmitted over the digital data network and data from the digital data network can be transmitted to the wireless network via the wireless network stage.
The present invention also encompasses an embodiment that combines these two systems. Thus, the present invention may be embodied as a navigational and communications system for a vehicle having: a GPS receiver; a wireless network stage with an antenna for communicating with a wireless network that has a service area in which the vehicle is located; a digital data network installed in the vehicle; and a digital network interface connecting the wireless network stage and the GPS receiver to the digital data network. Data received via the wireless network stage can be transmitted over the digital data network and data from the digital data network can be transmitted to the wireless network via the wireless network stage. The GPS receiver also outputs navigational data on the digital data network.
The present invention also encompasses the methods of making and operating the systems that embody the present invention. For example, the present invention encompasses a method of providing navigational data in a vehicle by connecting a GPS receiver through a network interface to a digital data network installed in the vehicle such that the GPS receiver will output navigational data on the digital data network.
The present invention also encompasses a method of providing wireless communications in a vehicle by providing a wireless network stage for communicating with a wireless network that has a service area in which the vehicle is located; and providing a connection between the wireless network stage and a digital data network installed in the vehicle. In addition, the present invention encompasses a method of providing wireless communications between devices inside the vehicle, and providing a connection between the wireless network stage and a digital network installed in the vehicle.
The present invention also encompasses a method of providing navigational and communication systems for a vehicle by connecting a GPS receiver through a network interface to a digital data network installed in the vehicle such that the GPS receiver will output navigational data on the digital data network; providing a wireless network stage for communicating with a wireless network that has a service area in which the vehicle is located; and providing a connection between the wireless network stage and the digital data network installed in the vehicle.